


Silent Tears

by OtterOuji



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji
Summary: Taking place after Vol 6, Neo has joined with the group for the time being. Although building trust was difficult at first, she has found her way into their weird family. While back in Argus a festival is taking place and the group decide to spend a day out enjoying themselves for a change. Neo ends up alone with one person in particular and ends up having a near perfect day. Now if only the night was more forgiving.





	Silent Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for RWBY Vol 6. This story was inspired by artwork from Twitter user @DKRN07. The art in this story is from @DKRN07 as well, please support them.
> 
> Please check out their page for more awesome RWBY art. https://twitter.com/dkrn07/status/1143509932270116865?s=21

In Atlas, Neo had gotten her revenge on Cinder and managed to become the Fall Maiden in the process. Salem’s horde of flying Beringel had provided a great distraction which allowed her to get the better of Cinder. Doing away with the wicked woman and finally getting her revenge for Roman’s death, Neo no longer had a goal to chase. Over much argument, it was decided best that Neo travel with everyone. She was hesitant to join them of course, but considering that this rag tag group was able to thwart Salem time and time again, she found comfort in having meat shields close by.

The next few weeks saw her slowly bonding with each person while learning to control her newly acquired powers. The group ultimately ended up back in Argus just in time for the Blossom Festival, a city-wide celebration of events, music, and games. Saffron, Jaune’s older sister, was the one to nearly force everyone to go out and enjoy the festivities. She even prepared a yukata for each of the girls in the perfect colors to bring out their beauty. And though she’d never admit it, Neo was very much enjoying the warm atmosphere that surrounded everyone.

Though they had all left together, little by little the group had dispersed until just Neo and a single companion remained. Of course it was awkward at first, how could it not be when her heart wouldn’t settle down. Surely this had to be the work of that Valkyrie girl, always a meddlesome one. Neo had considered wandering off on her own, but truthfully, she wanted to be in this person’s company. As they walked around, visiting the different stores and stands, the awkward feeling faded away. For the first time in a long while Neo was honestly enjoying herself and, from the looks of it, so was her companion.

They tried food from the different stalls, enjoyed the parade, and tried their luck at a few of the games. Of course, the nimble fingers of the former thief had won her a water yoyo oh her first attempt. Her companion had tried their luck and failed in spectacular fashion. No maiden powers involved, of course not. Not even a little bit.

Try as she might, Neo couldn’t deny these feelings that had been nagging at the back of her mind for some time. Ultimately, she had to entertain the idea that she was falling in love. Once more her heart began to race, especially when her hand was firmly grasped by another. ‘So we don’t get separated’ they had reasoned. Still Neo enjoyed the warmth it provided for as long as their fingers were interlaced.

Without even intending to, she had experienced the best date of her life. Everything had been perfect, and there was no doubt in her mind that the fool she was with was a fool she wanted to spend many more days with. Their eyes met and Neo could see a gentle smile form on their face. They had been having fun all day like it was the most natural thing. That’s when Neo steeled her resolve. Before the night was over, she would find some way to confess and spend a night just as magical as the day had been with her new love.

No sooner had she promised herself to act, a booming voice came out from the speakers scattered about the city.

“ **The Blossom Blast fireworks show will begin in fifteen minutes. I repeat, the Blossom Blast fireworks show will begin in fifteen minutes.** ”

Perfect, under the glow from the illuminated sky she would confess. Sure, it was really cheesy and overplayed, but it was still romantic. Her heart skipped a beat just imagining it. Her mind elsewhere, Neo hadn’t noticed the growing crowd. By the time she came back to her senses, Neo had been swept away by the sea of people and completely separated from her heart’s desire.

“ **The Blossom Blast fireworks show will begin momentarily. I repeat, the Blossom Blast fireworks show will begin momentarily. Please watch your step as we dim the lights for your enhanced viewing pleasure. Thank you.** ”  
  
With no voice to speak of and having made no plans for where to view the festivities, Neo had been franticly searing around for any sign of her cherished person. Forget confessing under the explosive glow, she just didn’t want this night to end so abruptly. There was no telling when she’d get another chance to be alone with them. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar sight disappearing beyond the trees. Hope alit in her chest like a flame in the dark, Neo rushed off into the dense ocean of trees.

With only the faint glow of the festival lights peering through the trees behind her, Neo finally caught up with her target. Her heated chase had given to an abrupt stop, the bright smile that had grown on her face quickly fell. There before her eyes was indeed the target of her affection, yet in the arms of another. Surely, she must have been mistaken; but before her was no lie. The soul whom she had come to treasure, and whom she believed shared her affections, was entangled with another.

As the first red flare went off with a thunderous boom, before her the pair was illuminated; their lips fighting for dominance against the other’s. There was no denying what she saw. In that moment Neo’s heart shattered much like one of her many constructs. A grim reminder of the one thing she has been denied for so long, happiness.

A green glow illuminated the world and hands were shown traveling over bodies. The whispered pleas echoed louder than the thunderous roars from the sky and Neo desperately tried to cover her ears to drown out their voices.

The pained gasp from her love brought her back into the moment, though she wished it hadn’t. A flash of blue in the sky and lips were illuminated against neck. When Neo pointlessly tried to call out only to see arms wrap tighter around her rival for love, tears cascaded down her porcelain face. She had been living a dream, a fantasy of romance only to be cruelly woken up.

And then those three words which she desperately, secretly yearned to hear were spoken.

“I love you.”

But they were not directed at her. They were not meant for her, never meant for her. A shell of the woman she once was, Neo turned her back to the couple and began slowly walking off deeper into the woods. As if like a ghost, she disappeared into the darkness. Purple illuminated a single fallen teardrop reflecting the couple pressed up against a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help it; the image just screams heartbreak! I’m sure this could have been done better but I hope it was still an enjoyable read none the less. I tried to be vague about who she was with so you the reader could insert your fav (Non-Roman) Neo ship. Personally, I like Silent Knight, but who do you ship with Neo? Leave your ship down in the comments below.


End file.
